Different Kinds
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She is a princess that doesn't want to be one. Where she is from if your a princess then you have to take on your roll. Going to a new school she see's others changing their fate. Can this princess change her own or will she end up with a not so happy ending? So many things are about to happen will she be about to keep her mind or will she fall to the dark side of things?
1. New Transfer Student

_**Hello my minions doing a crossover between Ever After Hight and My Little Pony! ! ! There is going to be a few OC's. All rights are go to their rightful owners. All I own is my OC's and the plot. I hope you like this story.**_

Chapter 1: New Transfer Student

 _ **3rd pony/person pov**_

"My daughter you are the one we pick to do this transfer. You need this more then the others. Your power is great and you want to know who you really are. This might help you with finding who you are meant to be." said GraveDreamer's mother. GraveDreamer looked up at her mother. "Your sending me away cause I ran away." she said and her mother looked at her eldest daughter with sad eyes. "No my little pony. You have the most magic that can turn you two humen or pony form at your will. They can show you stuff that we don't have. If this work's then we can send our other princess's there to learn a few things." her mother said and GraveDreamer looked away.

"Ok mother. I will go to his new school." GraveDreamer said before she went to her room and started to pack. It wasn't long till a knock came at her door. "Come in." she said in a low sad voice. "Baby girl what is wrong?" her father said as he walked into her room. "Nothing." she lied to him. "Hmmm. I know your lying my little daydreamer." he said before he nuzzled his baby mare.

Ok GraveDreamer isn't a baby anymore but to him she will always be his baby. "I don't want to do this but no matter what I have to go." GraveDreamer said to her father. He looked down at his baby before he pulled her into a hug. "I know you don't want to leave, but we need a princess to go and beisde you are the only one that is at the right age." he said and they pulled away from each other. "I know." was all GraveDreamer said before she started to go back to packing.

GraveDreamer looked at her scrapbook she made. She thought about leaving it but she pushed it into her bag. Once GraveDreamer looked around her room making sure she didn't forget anything. With a small sigh GraveDreamer put on her bag before she left her home. Then GraveDreamer and her family headed for the Crystal Empire. GraveDreamer sat away from her family and friends. They would look at her and want to say something but they knew how GraveDreamer is.

Every one in Ever After High is waiting for their new class mate to show up. "Do you think they are going to be a rebel or royal?" Maddie asked Raven. "I don't Maddie. We just have to wait and see. But I did heard that the person is a girl. So she might be a princess." Raven said with a smile. Only a few of them are aloud to wait for her. They just got done drawing the names. Headmaster Grimm came back and spoke. "The ones that where drawn is Apple white, Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, Dexter Charming and Daring Charming." he said so they headed to the portal.

It wasn't long when the portal started to glow a bright gold color. It was so bright that they all had to close their eyes. When they opened them there was a girl with long black, red, purple and icy blue hair. Bright neon green eyes looked at them. She is wearing a sexy black, red and silver dress with heel's on with the same color. The headmaster looked at the new girl.

"Hello there. You must be the transfer student from Equestria." headmaster Grimm said to her. "Yes I amd GraveDreamer." GraveDreamer said to them. Daring, Dester and Cerise started to laugh at her name. "Really is that your name?" Apple asked GraveDreamer as she tried not to laugh with the others. "Yes it is. You got a prouble with my name?" GraveDreamer said with a look that could kill. They all shut up and looked at her.

They looked at GraveDreamer with fear cause she does have some mean eyes. "I thought she was a princess?" Apple said softly to Raven. GraveDreamer can hear them. "Welcome to Ever After High GraveDreamer." Raven said with a smile. "Thanks." GraveDreamer mubbled to them. "Raven why don't you show GraveDreamer around and to her room." the headmaster said to Raven. "Yes headmaster." she said and GraveDreamer followed Raven.

"I will show you to your room first so you can drop off your bags." Raven said to GraveDreamer. "Ok." GraveDreamer said not really caring. Raven can see that GraveDreamer is walking a little funny, like she hasn't walked in a while. GraveDreamer hasn't been on two legs in a very long time. Not since she was in one of the human worlds. Raven slowed down so GraveDreamer wouldn't fall down. "Your going to like it here." Raven said to GraveDreamer.

GraveDreamer looked at her. "I don't think so." she said to Raven who looked shocked at her. "Why do you say that for?" Raven said to her. ""Cause all I want is to be left alone. I never asked to be a princess but in my worlds if you are one then you have no chose but to be one." GraveDreamer said with rage in her voice. Raven looked at her with a soft smile. "You can change your own story GraveDreamer." Raven said and GraveDreamer started to laugh.

Her laugh was nothing Raven has every heard. It was mixed with light and love and the other half is dark and evil. "Why are you laughing for?" Raven asked GraveDreamer. "Cause I can't change my story Raven. When your a princess you have a role to play and you can't stop it." GraveDreamer said to Raven who couldn't believe her ears. Here at Ever After High they started to change their fate, but hearing that GraveDreamer can't change hers is sad. "That can't be." Raven said to GraveDreamer.

GraveDreamer looked at Raven. "Its true but it doesn't mater." GraveDreamer said as Raven stopped in front of a door. "Don't say that." Raven said to her but GraveDreamer shock her head. "Can we get this thing over with?" GraveDreamer said and Raven opened the door to GraveDreamer's new room.

They walked into the huge room. "Is this my room?" GraveDreamer said with a staight face but she is a little shock. Cause back home she had to share a room with one of her younger sister's. GraveDreamer hasn't had her own room in a very long time. "Yes since you came a little late in the year you get your own room." Raven said to GraveDreamer. "I haven't had a room to my self in a very long time." GraveDreamer said as she put her bag's down. "Do you want to unpack now you can." Raven said to GraveDreamer.

"No its ok Raven. I can do that later." GraveDreamer said to Raven. "Ok left me show you around then." Raven said before they left the room. Then Raven showed GraveDreamer around the school and grounds. "What is that down there?" GraveDreamer asked Raven as she looked at the Dragon game field. "That is the Dragon Game Field." Raven said and GraveDreamer smiled for the first time since she's been there. Raven looked at GraveDreamer and she looks good beautiful when she smiles.

"Can we go down there?" GraveDreamer asked Raven who smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes we can." Raven said as she lead GraveDreamer down the path that leads to the Dragon Stables. When they got down there some of the evil dragons was fighting. "No again." Raven said as she saw the evil dragons fighting. GraveDreamer can hear them talking in dragon and knew what they are fighting for. "Do you have dragon food?" GraveDreamer asked Raven who looked at her. "Yes this way." Raven said as she took GraveDreamer to the stables and showed her where the dragon food is.

GraveDreamer picked up a few bag's of dragon feed. Raven looked at her with shock cause those bags are really heavy. Then Raven followed GraveDreamer back out side and watched her walk over to the dragons. They all roared at GraveDreamer and Raven was about to use her magice to get GraveDreamer.

Then GraveDreamer put the bags of food down before she opened them for the dragons. The evil dragons started to eat the food. "How did you know they where hungry?" Raven asked her with shock. "They where saying they where hungry and blaming each other for not getting feed." GraveDreamer said as she watched the dragons. "When you say they are saying do you mean you can understand them?" Raven said with her mouth opened. No one at the school can speak dragon.

"Yep. Back in my world there are dragon's and I spent some time with them. They can speak like you and me but they do have that speak dragon." GraveDreamer said as the dragon's finished up eating. GraveDreamer can tell that the school don't want anything to do with this black beautiful dragons. "That is something." Raven said to her.

"Yep." GraveDreamer said as one of the dragons came over to GraveDreamer and Raven watched as it evil dragon started to lick GraveDreamer. GraveDreamer pattted the dragon as it nuzzled her and made noises. "Your welcome. I know how that is." GraveDreamer said and Raven didn't know what she was talking about. "Its getting late. Let's some food before we head back to your room." Raven said and I nodded as they headed back to the school.

When they got to the lunch room to get some dinner. As GraveDreamer walked in every one looked at her. They started to talk about her and GraveDreamer. The guys couldn't keep their eyes off her chest, cause her chest is bigger then anyones at the school. "That's GraveDreamer." Daring said with a chuckled. "Really? That's her name?" Sparrow said with a smile as he watched her sit with Raven and the others.

No one knew how much they are going to need the new girl. She has a power that no one has seen before. GraveDreamer has a bigger part in Ever After High and she didn't even know it yet. . .


	2. Royal Classes

Chapter 2: Royal Classes

 _ **GraveDreamer's pov**_

When Raven took me to the Castleteria not clue why they call it that. I followed her threw the line and I didn't see any daisy sandwitches or hayburgers. I got some fruit and a salad. Raven took me to a table with some of her friends. They all looked at me as we sat down. I didn't talk to them as I ate. They talked about school and the next Dragon Games. I could hear some of them whisper things around me. I didn't care for them talking about me.

I finished eating told Raven I was heading back to my room for the rest of the day. As I left I heard Raven's friends at the table started to asked Raven questions about me. I walked faster so I couldn't hear them. I walked threw the halls heading back to my room. This castle is beautiful more beautiful then the ones back at home. I love how huge the halls are and the smell of magic that is running threw everything.

I got to my room and looked around it. "Why does this room feel so much more like home then home does?" I said softly to my self. Cause its true this room feels so much better then my room back home. Here I have a room to my self and I dont have to share it. I started to unpack my bags. I moved around the room putting my clothes, books, and other stuff up. It didn't take me long to finish since I didn't bring a lot of stuff.

When I was done I sat on my huge bed and looked around as the room started to grow dark. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. Taking a deep breath I laid back in to my bed. How much I do miss being in this form. I know I'm a pony but I don't know I guess spending some years in a few human worlds I got use to being in this form and liking it a lot. I kicked off my shoes and started to get undressed.

The one thing I don't care for while I am in this form is the clothes. Don't get me wrong I love clothes but being a pony you didn't have to wear them all the time. Here you have to. Crawling under the covers naked I started to fall asleep.

The next day I got out of bed and changed into my black, silver and sky blue dress with matching heels. I put my hair up in to four pony tails. Then I grabed my list of my new classes. I looked down at my first class and its Kingdom Management with the white queen. So I left to get there on time. As I walked threw the busy halls I tried to hid with in the others. So far its working and I got to class and there was a few others here. I went to one of the desks and sat down.

When class started I didn't think it was going to be like this. They did things a lot differently then back home. I took my notes and listen to everything she said. The class ended and I went to my next class.

Lets just say this school is nuts and I don't like how they do things. At lunch I sat with Raven and the others from yesterday. Now that the classes are over and went back to my room and started to write everything I learned down. I even put side notes on the side about what I thought about the classes. Feeling a little home sick I got up from my desk and went to get my scrap book I made.

Looking at my books I couldn't find it. "What the fuck!" I yelled cause someone has been in my room and they toom my stuff. I ran out of my room and went looking for Raven. I might not like being here but she could help me find out who took my scrap book. I saw Raven out a window with some of her friends. I ran out side and over to her. "Raven I need your-" I started but then I saw one of them with my scrap book.

They all looked at me and all started to laugh at me. "Give me back that book." I said softly as I eyed the girl in the red hood. "I didn't peg you to have a pony fetich." she said to me and every one started to laugh again. "I said give me back my scrap book now." I growled at them and she growled right back at me. "No." she said and Raven looked at her. "Cerise give GraveDreamer back her book." Raven said and she wouldn't look at me.

I guess she was laughing at me as well. "I'm not done with it. I still got a lot of page's to look at." she said with a wolfish smile on her face. "I said give it back now." I said as I ran towards her but she threw it to one of the boys I turned and ran towards him instead but then they started to play keep away with me. They started to start to talk about the weird ponies in my book and other stuff.

Tear's started to fell my eyes as the book went into the air high. I used my magic and teleport into the air grabed my book and teleport back to the ground. "If I find anyone else in my room you will pay!" I yelled at them before I ran back to my room. I heard Raven calling my name but I just kept on running.

When I got back to my room I casted a spell so no human can get into my room. I looked at the scrap book at the pictures of me and happier times. Turning one page after another one. This book is going to get me into trouble. They don't know that my world we are pony's. I don't want to get bullied because I am a pony. . .well I'm a Alicorn but still a kind of pony.

Beside's I don't want to lie about this. I got up and looked out of the window and the sun was slowly going down. I wrote a note and put it on the top of book. Then I left my room and headed for the portal to my home world. I didn't run into anyone so this was good. I got to the portal and looked down at the scrap book. I pulled out a picture of me and my father when I was just a foal.

I put it in my pocket and then threw the book into the portal before I turned around and headed back to my room. As I walked I saw Raven and a few of her friends so I hid behind a huge oak tree. When they got closer I heard them talking. "Cerise I can't believe you went into her room and took her scrap book." Raven said to Cerise. "I wanted to see what she had. She's from a different world. Beside I didn't think a royal would be a freak. She is way into weird pony's and stuff." Cerise said and I can hear a laugh on her voice.

"Cerise what has gotten into you? Your never this mean to anyone." Raven said to her and Cerise growled at her. "Nothing has got into me. I'm not being mean, its the truth. How many people do you know has a huge scrap book of pony's Raven?" Cerise said to her. It took Raven a while before she spoke. "Ok she does seem to really like pony's but still Cerise you had no right to take that book. You made her cry." Raven said but I can tell she was siding with her friend.

I don't blame Raven for that cause they are friends. We aren't even friends. . .she don't even know me so it doesn't matter. I stood there as they kept on walking. Once I couldn't hear them anymore I headed for the library. As I walked in my sadness left me. There was so many books that I didn't know where to start. I went to the parts that had no one been in a very long time.

Then with some magic I started to speed read hunders of books with in minutes. So much stuff that I never knew. I could spend the days just doing this but I heard the library is closing so I put the books back up and went back to my room. As I was about to walk into my room I saw Raven walking towards me. I turned my head and was about to open my door. "GraveDreamer can I have a word?" Rave called out. I stopped and waited for her to get to me.

"What do you want?" I said in a flat voice to Raven. She looked a little taken-a-back. "I just wanted to say sorry for what Cerise did." she said but I just turned back towards the door. "No your not. She's your friend and you will take her side. I really don't care. Tell your friends to leave me the hell alone and I do the same." I said before I walked into my room and closed the door. Raven is a good person and I can see that, but right now I just want to be left alone. I might be a princess but being mean is something that I'm very good at. That is the only way to keep others away from me.

I did my work before I went to bed.

The next day I went back to the library skipping all my classes so I can read. For that day I didn't leave the library till it was closed. As I walked back to my room I saw some of the boy's coming down the hall. I kept my eyes down. They looked like some of the rebels that Raven sit with. "Look its the freak that has a weird fetich for ponies." said one of them. I stopped dead in my tracks. How can people be such asswholes? That is it I'm done crying like a foal. I looked at them with rage and then using my magic I sent them flying into the wall hard.

I heard bone crack and now I can see fear in there eyes. "Mostly I wouldn't care what bullies say to me. But that is crossing the fucken line. I don't care if you talk behind my back. If I can hear it you will get hurt. So next time wait till I'm far away before you say mean things about me. If you don't think I wont hurt you again then think twice. With each time you will hurt even more." I said in a low voice as I let my magic hit them before I let them go.

I walked on and they didn't say anything. I wish that was all but the white queen was waiting out side of my room. I let out a sigh before I walked up to her. "Why weren't you in class GraveDreamer?" she asked me. I looked out the window and thought about it. "Will?" she said like I was wasting her time. I didn't tell her to come here and wait for me. "Cause the classes are stupid and just a waste of my time. None of that stuff will work in my world. You make the princess stupid thinking everything is easy. Everything is about looks and waiting for others to save you." I said to her and her mouth drop open.

"That is not true!" she yelled a little. "Really you can't even save your self." I said back to her. The white queen's mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say. "Will?" I repeated her words. "The prince's save us so there is no need for that." she said to me. "We don't have prince's that save us. We save our pon. .people. It is us that fight against the evil and bad. We are the ones that have to make sure that every one is save and happy." I said and there was horror in her eyes. She would rather die then do the saving.

The royal princesses are weak and stupid. They can't do nothing for them selfs. The rebels on the other hand are a ton better. "I don't know what to say." she said trying to recover her self. "Nothing to say ma'ma. So don't look for me in your stupid royal classes. Cause they are just a waste of my time." I said to her. "You shouldn't talk to your teacher like that." came a growl from behind me. I saw a wolf on its hind legs. "Why not?" I said as I faced him.

He looked at me for a while before he smiled. "White Queen I have a talk with this pup." he said to her. "Thank you Big Bad." she said before she walked away. We stared at each other and I was starting to get pissed off. "You have fire in your eyes mixed with sorrow and pure rage. Do you want to talk about it?" he said sounding like my father. That caught me off and I looked at me. "There is nothing to talk about." I said and he's eyes soften more.

"You are very different from the royals. You act more like a rebel more then a royal." he said. "I been a rebel back home." I said as I folded my arms. "Why?" he asked me. The rage ran threw me and I punched the wall as hard as I could and it cracked. Big Bad looked at me with shock. "Why? You really want to know?" I said to him with rage in my voice.

"I never asked to be a fucken princess! My other sister's are lucky they aren't a princess! They can live a life that they want! I don't have a fucken chose in this! I don't want to save people! I don't want to rule over others! I want to be free to do what I want!" I yelled at him. This has been in side me for years. He looked sad at me. "I want to travel to new place's. I want to sing and dance. I want to learn new things. I want to write down everything I see and learn. I want to fall in love and have fun. . .but no matter what I want or wish. No matter how hard I try or wish it will never change. . .I ran away from my family and friends. No matter where I went I couldn't run for long. . ." I said to him.

Big Bad looked at me with sorrow. "How can you be a princess and your sisters aren't?" he askd me. "In my world there is a very rare chance to be born a princess. They are made when they are chosen. I was unlucky to be born with his curse." I said to him as I looked at my hand. It wasn't bleeding or even broken. "That is something. If you like I can talk to the headmaster about switching your royal classes to rebel classes and see if that helps you better?" he said and I smiled very little at him. "That would be nice. I would like to try something that will help me." I said. No matter what I can't run from being a princess. Maybe later on it wont be so bad, but till then I would rather do something that I like. "I will talk to him and I will let you know in the morning. Come to my room when you get up and I will tell you if you be taking the rebel classes." he said before he left. I walked into my room and got out of my clothes before I fell face first into my bed. When my face hit hte pillow I was out like a light.

 _ **Hello every one. Before you review and say something about how I did this chapter. I know that Cerise and the others aren't like that but just go with it. Something is going on at the school. You just have to keep on reading to find out what is going on. Trust me I love Cerise and the others and it does hurt me to write them being mean and stuff. Its all part of the story. Keep reading to see what will happen. :)**_


End file.
